It Will Be Fun, Trust Me
by VreyaScarletta
Summary: "Ini akan menyenangkan, percayalah padaku."-Miyuki Kazuya


Prompt Day 1 : "It will be fun, trust me."

Sawamura Eijun saat ini mungkin telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan terbesar yang akan ia sesali seumur hidupnya. Kesalahan yang berawal dari rasa ketidakpuasan atas perlakuan sang kekasih padanya.

_"Miyuki-senpai, bisakah kau berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil?! Perlakukan aku selayaknya orang dewasa!"_

Bagi Sawamura, dengan Miyuki merangkul, mengusap-usap pucuk kepalanya ataupun mengecup dahinya membuat ia serasa diperlakukan layaknya bocah. Ia ingin lebih. Sawamura ingin Miyuki memeluknya erat dan memberinya ciuman di bibir mungilnya, bulan di dahi. Bagi Sawamura, seperti itulah gaya berpacaran orang dewasa.

Dan Sawamura ingin diperlakukan dewasa oleh sang kekasih.

Yeah, tadinya.

Sebelum ia menyadari, bahwa tak seharusnya ia menuntut hal itu pada sang kekasih.

Karena dengan begitu, ia tak perlu tahu rahasia terdalam seorang Miyuki Kazuya yang selalu disembunyikan oleh topeng penuh kelembutan itu.

"Jadi Sawamura-_kun_, kau ingin diperlakukan dewasa hmm?" Suara yang biasanya terdengar begitu lembut dan ramah itu kini terdengar dingin dan penuh intimidasi. Netra keemasannya yang selalu menatap lembut Sawamura itu kini tampak nyalang menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan penuh nafsu.

Sawamura Eijun, terduduk lemas dihadapan sang kekasih. Tangannya terikat tali dan pakaian atasnya telah terlucuti. Sementara itu matanya ditutupi oleh sebuah kain hitam sehingga tak dapat melihat sosok Miyuki Kazuya yang kini sangat berbeda dari Miyuki Kazuya yang biasanya. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar hebat kala merasakan aura intimidasi yang ditujukan padanya. Tak dapat disembunyikan olehnya ekspresi penuh ketakutan itu.

Miyuki menyeringai.

Miyuki berjongkok dihadapan Sawamura kemudian tangan kanannya membelai lembut wajah pemuda yang tampak ketakutan itu. Ia dekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sawamura seraya berbisik,

"Haah... padahal selama ini aku selalu menahan diri di setiap detik bersamamu. Kau tentu tidak akan mengerti betapa sulitnya untuk tetap terlihat tenang dan tersenyum dihadapanmu padahal sebagian diriku terus berteriak menginginkanmu,"

"Padahal aku sudah menahan diri. Tetapi kemudian kau datang padaku dan mengatakan bahwa kau tak ingin kuperlakukan lembut lagi dan memintaku untuk menyentuhmu tanpa tahu seberapa sulitnya aku menahan diri untuk itu,"

Miyuki menghela napas panjang kemudian menatap sang kekasih yang tampak ketakutan. Ia tersenyum.

"Tidak adil," lanjutnya.

Tangan yang sedari tadi membelai wajah itu perlahan turun menjelajahi jenjang leher Sawamura, kemudian bergerak turun perlahan menjelajahi setiap inchi tubuhnya.

"Ngh..." Sawamura melenguh kala merasakan sentuhan Miyuki yang membelai tubuh telanjangnya itu.

"Hmm? Kau suka sentuhanku Sawamura?" Godanya. Sementara yang digoda tampak menggigit bibirnya. Memastikan takkan ada lagi lenguhan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Melihat Sawamura yang berusaha keras menahan lenguhannya membuat Miyuki semakin tak bisa menahan diri. Dengan kasar diciumnya bibir lembut pemuda manis itu. Ciuman yang entah bagaimana terasa panas dan penuh gairah. Persis seperti yang diinginkan Sawamura. Yeah, seharusnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa ini salah. Ingin rasanya ia mendorong Miyuki untuk melepaskan ciumannya tapi apa daya tangannya terikat. Karena itu, dengan nekat Sawamura menggigit bibir Miyuki.

Pemuda berkacamata itu sontak melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong tubuh Sawamura. Matanya menatap tajam Sawamura. Kemudian disekanya darah yang mengalir di bibir akibat gigitan tersebut.

"Ada apa Sawamura? Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin aku menciummu?" Ujar Miyuki dengan penuh penekanan.

"Bukan..." ujar Sawamura lirih.

"Bukan yang seperti ini. Yang kumaksud bukan seperti ini Miyuki-senpai. Aku tidak menginginkan ini. Yang kuinginkan itu-"

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras melayang tepat di wajah Sawamura. Lalu sepersekian detik kemudian dengan kasar tangan kanan Miyuki menjambak helaian cokelat gelap itu hingga Sawamura mengerang kesakitan.

"Sawamura... kau ini plin plan ya,"

"A-aku tidak-ARGH!"

Tangan Miyuki semakin kuat menjambak rambut Sawamura. Wajahnya tampak menggelap.

"Bukankah kau ingin diperlakukan dewasa, hmm?"

"T-tapi... bukan seperti ini-ugh,"

Sawamura merintih kesakitan. Air mata tampak mengalir membasahi wajahnya akibat menahan rasa sakit akibat ulah Miyuki yang menjambak rambutnya. Berharap Miyuki mau melepaskan jambakannya itu. Namun sayang, Miyuki justru tampak menikmati rintihan kesakitan itu. Ia menyeringai keji, sementara netra keemasannya menatap nyalang penuh nafsu.

"Haha..."

"Sawamura... sepertinya kau sama sekali belum mengerti ya?" Bisik Miyuki tepat di telinga Sawamura.

"E-eh? Apa maksu-" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya Miyuki sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman. Ciuman yang lebih kasar dan lebih bergairah dari sebelumnya.

"Seperti inilah cara memperlakukan orang dewasa, sayang~" ujar Miyuki kala melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya.

"Eh?"

Miyuki menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau memang sama sekali tak mengerti ya," lanjutnya. Tangan kanannya masih setia menjambak rambut cokelat gelap itu, sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh dagu Sawamura.

"Tenang saja... akan kubuat kau mengerti,"

Miyuki menyeringai keji.

**"Ini akan menyenangkan, percayalah padaku."**

Hari itu Sawamura yakin setelah ini ia takkan bisa melihat Miyuki lagi dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu.


End file.
